A vehicle is generally equipped with an air conditioner having a refrigerant cycle. The refrigerant cycle generally includes an evaporator for cooling air drawn into a cabin of the vehicle. It may be desirable to provide individually conditioned air to a front compartment and a rear compartment in the vehicle at different conditions such as different temperatures.